When performing an operation downhole, a tool string is rigged up to perform a specific operation, and in order to perform a second operation, it is required that the tool string is brought to surface to be re-rigged with another tool to perform the second operation. Both the re-rigging and the transport of the tool string to and from surface between two operations are time-consuming and thus expensive, as the oil rig is not producing during the operations.